Turbocharged engine systems include engines having combustion chambers for combusting air and fuel for conversion into mechanical power, air induction subsystems for conveying induction gases to the combustion chambers, and engine exhaust subsystems. The exhaust subsystems typically carry exhaust gases away from the engine combustion chambers, muffle engine exhaust noise, and reduce exhaust gas particulates and oxides of nitrogen (NOx), which increase as engine combustion temperatures increase. Exhaust gas is often recirculated out of the exhaust gas subsystem, into the induction subsystem for mixture with fresh air, and back to the engine. Exhaust gas recirculation increases the amount of inert gas and concomitantly reduces oxygen in the induction gases, thereby reducing engine combustion temperatures and, thus, reducing NOx formation.